A Legacy to Continue
by BlackR05
Summary: The children of the Dex Holders have started their journey. Amber, the daughter of Red and Yellow, and Cyan and Sky, the twin children of Green(Male) and Blue(female), start their journey and Cyan and Sky help Amber fight the past that keeps creeping in during their journey. Soon, they do what the past Dex Holders did. Save the World.


A/n: This is the first story I ever wrote and just keep it mind that I'm on 10, so if my writing is bad, please don't hunt me down!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. It would be a miracle if I was to come up with this legendary plot.

* * *

Chapter 1- A journey to begin

"Amber, Orange wake up," Red's voice called. It's been 12 years since the last time the Dex Holders had to battle anything. A lot of things happened ever since then. They got separated. Red married Yellow, Blue married Green, Gold married Crystal, Silver married this girl he met named Lyra, Ruby married Sapphire, Emerald stayed single, Diamond married Platinum, leaving Pearl alone, and Black married White( after he escaped the light stone. They all had at least 1 child, with the exception of Emerald and Pearl.

Amber ran down the stairs, hopping up and down with a big grin on her face. "It's today! It's really today!" she chanted.

"Happy 10th birthday, Amber," her mother, Yellow, congratulated while setting down some plates of rice balls down.

Amber dashed to the table and started to munch on one of the rice balls. "That's not all," she squealed after devouring the ball. "I get to start my journey! I'm going to get my very first Pokémon and get to battle, and get new friends, and-"

"SHUT UP!" Orange cried, cutting Amber off. He sped down the stairs. "Hey dad, can I go and meet up with Blue? She was going to teach how to be a real man."

Amber rolled her eyes. "If you want to learn how to be a man, go and ask a _man_."

Orange brushed Amber off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So dad, can I?"

Red laughed. "Yes, you may. But make sure she doesn't teach you any bad stuff like stealing and robbing or anything inappropriate," Red warned.

"Aye, captain," Orange saluted; grabbing an armful of rice balls and ran out the door leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"So Amber, what beginner are you going to choose?" Yellow asked after washing her hands.

Amber threw her hand up. "I want a charmander!" she exclaimed.

"Really, well then, you better hurry up or else someone might take it before you get there,'' her mother informed.

Amber's face showed realization and she jumped out of her chair. "Oh, crap!" she cursed and she dashed up the stairs to get ready.

She jumped into the shower and took a quick wash then jumped out. She ran into her room to figure out her uniform. She threw her drawer open and scanned her drawer for something to wear. Nothing seemed to speak to her.

 _If I remember right. Mom and dad wore the same uniform everywhere they went,_ Amber remembered. _Maybe I should find something durable so I don't have to bring too many pairs and have to wash it so often. And it should probably be something to withstand any kind of weather_. Amber growled in frustration, _Dang it! I'm not cut out for this fashion stuff!_

She sighed and closed her eyes. _I'll just to a blind choice_ , she thought, blindly fishing out a set of clothes. She opened her eyes to find a purple t-shirt, a black hoodie with white strings, and some faded blue jeans. _I guess this could work_ , she thought while holding the clothes on her while standing in front of the mirror that sat in her room.

She pulled the clothes on her body and stared at herself in her mirror. She frowned then grabbed a hairband and tied her butt-length hair into a ponytail. She smiled with acceptance and ran downstairs after throwing her bag onto her shoulder. "I'm going!" she cried while slipping her feet into her sandals.

Her mom and dad walked up to her and embraced her in a big hug. "Look at you, you're all grown up," Yellow said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Don't forget to come back sometime, okay?'' Red said. Amber nodded, "I'll miss you," she whispered and held them tighter.

Amber pulled away. "Next time you see me, I'll have all the gym badges and have won the Pokemon League, just like you, dad," she promised.

Red nodded. "Now go on and get your charmander,'' he said, pushing her forward. "And say hello to Green for us". Amber hugged both of them one more time and ran out the door.

"Bye," Amber called and ran for Prof. Green's (Green took over the lab while maintaining his gym leader status) lab. One second later, a fishing pole dropped in her hand. _Mom's fishing pole (She does have telekinetic powers)_ , Amber thought. She turned back to see her mom holding two big thumbs up. Amber smiled and continued to run.

"This is the place," Amber said to herself as she stood in front of the enormous building. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. And dang, was it dark.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice echoing throughout the big structure. She heard some steps coming her way and out of the dark came a man wearing a black t-shirt with purple pants, a bored expression painted on his face.

"Here to get your first pokemon, Amber?" he asked with a monotone voice.

"Yes sir!" Amber said, intrigued by this man who seemed to have no feelings what so ever and at the same time is a professor.

"Come this way," he motioned Amber to follow him and he started to walk into the darkness that was soon lit up. "Which one do you want?"

"I want a charmander," she answered. The professor threw a pokeball over his shoulder along with a pokedex, which Amber caught and put in her bag after a few moments to look at. He turned around and lowered himself to her level, observing her.

"You look like you've matures, Amber," Green commented.

Amber flipped her hair. "I am 10, now. By the way, dad said hi."

Green straightened his legs, looking slightly happy and looked down at her from his height. _She just looks as cheerful as my kids._ "Well, you might see my kids during your journey."

Amber looked confused. "You have kids?"

Green face palmed. "Well, yeah. They're both the same age as you; you use to be best friends."

Amber tried to remember, but something was blocking her from remembering. "Er, I think I can remember a little," Amber lied. "Well, I'll see you around Professor!" Amber saluted.

Green nodded at her. "See you," he said while Amber smiled.

"Thanks for the charmander!" Amber called as she ran out of the laboratory.

Green smiled. "Amber sure has grown up, Red," Green murmured as he went back to his work.

* * *

Amber sat on the grass of Viridian City. She lifted her hand, which held her charmander. "Hmm, I should give you a nickname" Amber said. The charmander shrugged inside its pokeball. Amber sat there in thought. "What do you think?"  
Amber held a hand over the pokeball. _I don't know, just give me something interesting or just call me by my name_ , the charmander said.

"Well you aren't very creative," Amber said. The charmander looked at her in shock. Amber had the same power as Yellow, the power of the Viridian forest. It shouldn't be much of a shocker. Like mother like daughter. "I'll call you Flare, what do you think?"

The charmander nodded. Amber grinned and laid back. Her eyes started to droop as the sun's light made her sleepy.

 _Beep, beep, beep._ Amber's eyes flashed open at the sudden sound that stopped the peace and quiet. She turned her head to the noise. It was from her bag. She tugged the beeping object out to find that it was her pokedex.

"Now what are you doing?" Amber muttered, trying to find out how to turn it off. A hand popped out of nowhere and pressed a button on her pokedex.

"That's how you turn it off," a masculine voice said. Amber's shoulders tensed at the voice.

She slowly raised her head to become face-to-face with a face with sharp with sharp features pair of bluish-green eyes. It looked like a shorter version of the professor. Her face started to get warm because of the distance of their faces.

"Cyan! Let's get going! If the pokedexs beeped that means the other dex holder is here! Let's go find him or her!" another voice called. A girl with similar face, but more relaxed features and bluer eyes, wearing a tan tank top and short shorts popped up out of nowhere.

"I already found her," the boy said, not moving his eyes away. When the girl looked at what the boy was looking at and smirked.

"I see, it's a girl," the girl said with a smug smile. She shot her hand out to her, "The name is Sky, Sky Oak, daughter of Green Oak and the holder of bulbasaur. This is my twin, Cyan, holder of squirtle," she introduced.

Amber hesitantly grabbed her hand and shook it. "My name is Amber,'' she said quietly, not as energetic as usual. She doesn't really like being outgoing when around people. "So you're the children of Professor Green?"

Sky grinned childishly. "Yep! The one and only! You know a lot about us?"

Amber stepped back. "Well, I just met up with your dad and my dad is close friends with your dad too." She didn't want to mention that they use to be friends, she didn't know why but it just didn't feel right.

Sky held up her pokedex. "Did you know that when all the three pokedexs are near each other, they beep?" she randomly brought up

"Err, no," Amber answered. She looked down at her pokedex.

"Hey, you know? We should hang out!" Sky said, jumping to a different subject. Then she gasped. "We should, like, totally travel with each other!"

"B-but I barely know you," Amber stuttered.

Cyan jumped into the conversation. "Just do what she says," he said with a similar dull voice like the professor. "Once she's got her mind on something, you can't convince her out of it. And if you don't listen," he shivered," well, let's just say it's not a good sight."

Amber pursed her lips. "Sure," she muttered. "I want to go and battle the Viridian City gym first."

Sky jumped into her face. "No, no, no. You shouldn't do that" she warned.

"And why is that?"

Sky crossed her arms. "He's, like, unbeatable. So you should, like, wait until you get more Pokémon to go against him."

"How would you know that?"  
"For one thing, he almost beat the Pokémon League. He saved the world. Plus," then she paused to get a dramatic effect," he's the professor and our dad." She had a proud look on her face.

Amber nodded. "Okay, I'll battle the Pewter City gym," Amber said, her quiet side still on.

Sky had a big grin on her face. "Let us go!" She grabbed Cyan's and Amber's hands and dragged them away.

-Pewter City-

Amber, Cyan, and Sky arrived at Pewter City clean as a feather.

"So, Amber, you have a charmander, right?" Sky asked and the said person nodded. "You should get a water or grass pokemon. Fire isn't that effective against rock, and Brock is a rock type gym leader."

"I know," Amber said. "I know about advantages, but I'm going to battle just with Blaze."

Sky tilted her head. "You sure?" she asked and Amber nodded. "Well, okay. But don't come back when you lose and say that I was right all this time."

Cyan nudged her. "Don't always think that you're always right. I think she can handle it, dad did the same."

"What if she's not as skilled as dad?" Sky pouted.

Amber started to walk away slowly. "I'm going to train my pokemon," she said in a quiet voice. Cyan and Sky barely heard her so they didn't really realize that she left.

"Where'd Amber go?" Sky asked after realizing her disappearance.

* * *

Amber sat in the field of grass, taking a breather after defeating all those pokemon. Blaze was surprised at the skill and knowledge the girl had of battling. Her quiet attitude made her seem like a weak trainer. Blaze looked at the sea of fainted pokemon that surrounded them.

Blaze was also surprised at her power of healing pokemon. This is the first time this charmander has seen this kind of power.

"You ready for another round?" Amber asked the charmander. The charmander looked up in surprise at how quick the girl had recovered from defeated that wave of pokemon. Blaze nodded and Amber smiled.

Blaze was released from his pokemon to face a raging nidoking. Amber didn't hesitate a bit. "Blaze, use ember!" she commanded. The nidoking froze at the spot and got engulfed in flames. Then she heard a pained cry.

* * *

"Amber said she was going to train her pokemon, remember?'' Cyan reminded.

Sky snapped her fingers. "Ooo, we should go train too. The only move my pokemon has is tackle and growl." She held out her pokeball that held her bulbasaur. Then she saw a big flare of light coming from her right.

"What was that?" Sky asked.

Cyan, who was utterly cool with this, let out a breath. "It was ember. That could've been Amber she does have a charmander."

Sky clapped her hands. "Ooo, she already got her charmander to learn ember. She's ahead of us, Cyan."

"Ahead of you, my squirtle already learned bubble and water gun," Cyan said, matter-of-factly.

Sky put both of her hands on her cheeks. "For reals? Man, I got to up my game. At least we found Amber. Let's go!" Sky grabbed Cyan's wrist and ran off to the direction of the flame they saw.

When they got there, they saw Amber, a burnt nidoking, and a new pokemon. Sky took out her pokedex and aimed it at the new pokemon.

"Charmeleon, the flame pokemon and the evolved form of charmander," the robotic voice stated. "When night falls in the rocky mountain where Charmeleon live, the fires on their tails can be seen glowing like stars."

"Ooo, you're charmander evolved already?" Sky said in disbelief. But that's wasn't what Cyan was focused on.

He was focused on the fallen nidoking who, according to the pokedex, was level 24. _What's a pokemon of this level doing here? This must be a trainer's pokemon, but where is the trainer?_ He thought. _And how did Amber defeat it with a just evolved charmeleon?_

"What're you holding, Amber?" Sky asked. Amber looked up, realizing there were other people with her. In her arms revealed a brown and injured pokemon.

"Eevee..." Amber responded quietly while standing up slowly, returning Blaze.

Sky became dramatic again. "You mean the evolution pokemon? It's, like, the rarest pokemon there is! I've always wanted to have one!" Sky squealed.

But Amber ignored her and started running towards the pokemon center. Cyan looked over at Sky. "You need to stop being so insensitive," Cyan said before running after Amber.

Sky ran after them after thinking over what Cyan just said.

This pokemon struck a memory in Amber's mind. A paining memory filled with pain and suffering.

 _A little girl with brown hair sat breathlessly near the raging fire, breathing in the smoke, unable to move. She didn't ever think she would survive. But when she lost all hope, a brown, fuzzy creature ran up to her biting the collar of the girl, tugging her away from the fire. The girl was losing her conscious but she was able to tell the shape of the pokemon. Her dad had a pokemon like this, he saved that pokemon. But this one was saving her. When the girl was in a safe area, she pet the pokemon from her laying position. "Thank you," she whispered then became unconscious._

Amber put a hand on her head as her head started to hurt. She was at the pokemon center, she gave the Eevee to Nurse Joy and she was sitting in the waiting room. The pokemon's current condition was a trampled ear, a burnt tail, a scratched eye, and several bruises on its body. Amber had no idea how the pokemon got so injured but she was sure that the burnt tail was her fault.

"Hey,'' a familiar voice said. "You okay?" Amber looked up to see Cyan, emotionless eyes starting showing worry. "Sorry about Sky, when she sees something she wants, she forgets about everything else and starts to beg for it," Cyan explained, sitting next to Amber, who still had her hand on her head.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry for being so insensitive," Sky apologized, coming out of nowhere and sitting to the other side of Amber.

"It's okay," Amber said, lowering her hand as the pain in her hand subsided.

"I don't know why, but Eevee's is a pokemon that played a big part in my life. But then I lost it, so when I saw that Eevee in your arms, I felt joy because I felt like I finally found it," Sky explained.

"Yeah, that's kind of the same thing for me," Amber spoke. She took out the pokeball that held Blaze and looked at him. He looked slightly worried.

Sky jumped off the bench. "Hey, what about we battle, to lighten up your spirits. We can't just sit here sulking because that won't make anything better," Sky recommended, hiding the sadness she had a few seconds ago. "We could train to battle Brock!"

Cyan noticed Amber biting her lips at Sky's offer. "Err, sure. But I'm going to warn you, I'm not that strong so you might beat be easily," Amber lied.

Blaze looked at Amber, wondering why she was lying.

"Nonsense!" Sky said. "You're charmander already evolved; you _have_ to be a good trainer!"

"Well, that's because I fought a lot of pokemon" Amber made an excuse.

Sky waved her hands. "Well, whateves, let's just battle!"

Amber bit her lip again, and then slowly nodded uncertainly. The three of them walked to the pokemon arena that sat behind the Pokemon Center.

"I'll be the judge," Cyan said, standing at the judge spot of the arena. Amber and Sky stood on either sides of the arena, pokeball in hand. "Let the battle begin."

* * *

A/n: Anybody realize that Amber's attitude is like Ruby's? Well she's going to have a dark past like Ruby. The main characters of this story is going to be Amber, Cyan, and Sky, but the children of the other Dex Holders will show up later in the story but won't have a big main part like the main three. And in here, I'm not doing the four move limit like in the game. This story is based on a lot of memory pain so bear with me when there are random flashback with much pain. I hope you guys like this, if you didn't I'm sorry. Well if you did please review and fave! See you guys later!  
-BlackR05


End file.
